crackpairingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryella
Ryella '''is the romantic pairing of '''Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez (Ry/an and Gabri'/ella') from Disney's High School Musical movie trilogy. It is interesting to note that many fans of Ryella do, in fact, ship Troyella (Troy and Gabri/'ella'), despite the obvious rivalry between these two pairings. This is most likely because Troyella is the "star" ship, with the entire movie trilogy revolving around this relationship, but besides Troy and some of his friends (see Chadriella), Ryan is the only guy in the series with whom Gabriella seems to have a very strong bond with at any point in the series. The two met in the first of the High School Musical movies, and although they were civil enough to each other, nothing especially noteworthy happened in their relationship, even in a friendship context, until the second movie. It is a hint at possible hidden feelings between them that Ryan was always hesitant to follow through with anything that would negatively affect Gabriella, despite the various plots of his sister, Sharpay. In High School Musical 2, Gabriella, along with a bunch of the other East High students, got a summer job at Ryan's family's country club. While this was much to Sharpay's dismay because she had only wanted Troy to get a job there and be around her all summer (see Troypay), Ryan never seemed to mind, and at times even seemed grateful for Gabriella's presence. She ended up inviting Ryan to a lot of events with her group of friends, a group Ryan had never been invited to join before, and she helped him to feel like he really "fit in" with the group. Before, Ryan had exclusively hung out with Sharpay, and was always in the background, but he soon became part of the group and realized that he and his talents were worth more than being eternally upstaged by Sharpay. In many ways, Ryan's true personality came out in this movie - thanks to Gabriella. Ryan and Gabriella spent a lot of time together throughout this movie, and became very close friends. They actually became close enough that Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend, became very jealous about their relationship. Ironically, the reason that Gabriella had so much time to spend with Ryan in the first place was because Troy, occupied with Sharpay so much of the time, did not make time to spend with her. Gabriella and Ryan have very similar personalities. They are both very friendly, loyal, and determined about things that are important to them, as shown by the staff's talent show performance and the practices they had together. They are both very faithful friends and trust those they care about - almost to a fault, at times. While Ryella never became an official couple, their close friendship paves the way for something more, and Ryella shippers believe that they work extremely well together, and have a lot in common. Ryella Moments High School Musical High School Musical 2 *Gabriella was very supportive to Ryan when he played baseball with Chad. High School Musical 3: Senior Year Ryella Slideshow Ryella 22.PNG Ryella 1.PNG Ryella.png Ryella 2.PNG Ryella 3.PNG Ryella 4.PNG Ryella 5.PNG Ryella 6.PNG Ryella 7.PNG Ryella 8.PNG Ryella 9.PNG Ryella 10.PNG Ryella 11.PNG Ryella 12.PNG Ryella 13.PNG Ryella 14.PNG Ryella 15.PNG Ryella 16.PNG Ryella 17.PNG Ryella 18.PNG Ryella 19.PNG Ryella 20.PNG Ryella 21.PNG Ryella 24.PNG Ryella 25.PNG Ryella 26.PNG Ryella 27.PNG Ryella 28.PNG Ryella 29.PNG Ryella 30.PNG Ryella 31.PNG Ryella 32.PNG Ryella 33.PNG Ryella 34.PNG Ryella 35.PNG Ryella 36.PNG Ryella Edit.png Ryella Gallery The Ryella Gallery can be found here. Ryella Videos The Ryella Video Gallery can be found here. Ryella Fanfiction Ryella fanfiction can be found here. Category:Pairing Category:Movie Pairing Category:Disney Category:High School Pairing Category:Human Pairing